


Пустая ладонь

by ilmare



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-26 01:24:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14391261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilmare/pseuds/ilmare
Summary: Что если бы Амон все-таки ответил на поцелуй Акиры на кладбище?





	Пустая ладонь

Он  
  
На Амона смотрело далекое-далекое, чистое, пронзительно-голубое небо, смотрело равнодушно, будто его не существовало вовсе. Казалось, небо окутывает его туманной легкой пеленой, и он парит в невесомости, растворяясь, истончаясь, тая… еще немного и он станет совсем прозрачным и исчезнет в бескрайней дали. Если бы это было возможно…  
  
Ветер трепал легкую занавеску на окне, то открывая влекущую картину, то пряча ее снова.  
  
Амон дотронулся до мягких жемчужно-светлых волос Акиры, рассыпанных по его груди. Ее спина чуть заметно приподнималась в такт дыханию, под гладкой кожей проступали бугорки позвонков, а рука трогательно лежала прямо над его сердцем. Казалось, он сможет двумя своими ладонями накрыть всю ее спину целиком — такой маленькой и хрупкой выглядела сейчас Акира. Он хотел бы обнять ее, унести, спрятать от этого мира, который ранил их обоих так глубоко. Но это было невозможно.  
  
Она пришла к нему, решительная и смущенная одновременно, доверила ему себя целиком — свою душу, свое тело. Что она увидела в нем? Почему решилась на это? Амон посмотрел на свои ладони — на них будто бы проступали следы от окровавленной ручки молотка для отбивания мяса. Он нечасто видел эту картину, но порой наваждение не давало спать по ночам, а потом возвращалось и днем. Так бывало, когда он начинал хотеть чего-то для себя.  
  
И ему, такому, она отдала себя, будто вложила едва распустившийся цветок в лапу нелепого чудища и почему-то верила, что он может сберечь эту нетронутую красоту.  
  
Акира любила его самозабвенно и жарко. Амон не подозревал, что она может быть такой — страстной, открытой до самого последнего предела. Она не говорила с ним о том, что прятала глубоко внутри, но он видел в ее взгляде, чувствовал в прикосновении, всей кожей ощущал ее стремление к нему, страх быть отвергнутой и пустоту недавней потери — как открытую рану. Акира позволила ему коснуться ее разорванного края, чтобы боль пронзила их обоих, сделала ближе, а после ушла, оставляя их растворяться в нежных ласках друг друга. «Теперь ты все знаешь. Молчи об этом», — пело само ее существо, когда она заставляла его кожу гореть от поцелуев, когда ее руки блуждали по спине, затылку, шее, одним касанием рождая волну острых электрических игл, разбегающихся по нервным окончаниям. Он не знал, что так может быть — до одури хорошо и неистово больно разом. Будто каким-то невероятным образом Амон забрался под кожу Акиры и чувствовал ее чувствами, дышал вместе с ее дыханием. Она была счастлива, она улыбалась, но вместе с радостью он всем телом ощущал ее горечь и скрытую где-то глубоко внутри воющую пустоту одиночества.  
  
Не плачь, хотел сказать он ей. Но она улыбалась.  
  
В каждом прикосновении, в каждом жадном поцелуе Акира отчаянно искала потерянное — тепло, дом, будущее. И он хотел подарить ей все, что имеет, все, что может дать. Но что делать, если именно этого не было у него самого? Ни дома, ни будущего. Только взятая взаймы жизнь, невыплаченные долги и собственное чудовище, свернувшееся на дне колодца. Он не принадлежал себе, он не имел ничего. Не имел права даже на эту украденную у судьбы ночь, о которой обязательно пожалеет. Завтра.  
  
Иногда Амону казалось, будто Акира стоит перед ним в золотистом нездешнем сиянии и протягивает ему руку помощи. Безумие. Она не может знать о нем настоящем, о напуганном мальчике с молотком в руке. Он совершал такое, что ни искупить, ни забыть нельзя. Амона бросало в дрожь от одной мысли, что она увидит это, увидит его гниющие раны и шевелящиеся там кольца змей, день за днем пожирающих его изнутри. Она бы отшатнулась с отвращением, если бы узнала его таким.  
  
Если бы он не был так слаб, так жалок, так уродлив когда-то давно, он мог бы теперь предложить ей себя целиком, и если бы она не отвергла его, то… Нет, нельзя, нельзя думать о таком. Слишком большое счастье не помещалось в его разум, и Амон не смел пустить даже тень его в сердце, чтобы оно не поверило случайно. Нужно было разорвать эту связь прямо сейчас.  
  
«Пять минут. Еще только пять последних минут», — просил он неизвестно кого.  
  
Амон снова провел по ее волосам. Они пахли луговыми травами, фруктами и самой Акирой, ее кожей. Пьяняще, как вино, как свежий весенний ветер. Ее маленькая сильная рука лежала на его плече, а дыхание, горячее и немного влажное, будто бы втекало в него прямо между ключиц. Мягкие округлые груди касались его кожи. От такой близости и доверия становилось так легко, так сладко, что тянуло внизу живота. Ему хотелось шептать ей на ухо ласковые глупости, но они были такими неуместными, недостойными ее. Он провел кончиками пальцев от шеи до талии и ниже — нежно, едва касаясь кожи. Из распавшихся прядей волос выглядывал прозрачный краешек уха, Амон невесомо погладил его. Акира чуть слышно вздохнула.  
_  
«Прости меня, любимая. Я подвел тебя. Я тебя не стою, прости»._  
  
  
Она  
  
  
Акира проснулась и, еще не успев открыть глаза, поняла, что снова одна. Она ощутила это так остро, что зажмурилась и стиснула зубы, чтобы не заплакать.  
  
Она догадывалась еще вчера, что случится именно так.  
  
Акира все еще чувствовала горячие руки, бережно обнимавшие ее, едва уловимый запах на подушке, то, как Амон прикасался к ней. Нерешительно поначалу, но потом в нем зажегся какой-то тайный внутренний огонь — он целовал ее жарко и неистово, будто в последний раз, будто хотел слиться с ней полностью, ведь простой близости было так мучительно мало. Его дыхание обжигало шею, грудь, спускалось по ребрам к животу, до выступающих косточек на бедрах и дальше, дальше, заставляя ее дрожать от желания и напряжения, в то время как губы касались невозможно чувствительной кожи, а язык скользнул в самую укромную, потаенную ее часть, и ей оставалось только судорожно вдыхать, вонзая ногти в его затылок, пока он ласкал ее.  
_  
«Останься со мной, люби меня, будь здесь — все остальное не важно, ничего и нигде больше не важно. Забудь обо всем, просто будь со мной»._  
  
Акира будто оставила позади все, что терзало ее, она растворялась в ощущениях, в своей и его любви. Она летела над миром призрачным туманом цветущих садов, забыла про тянущее одиночество, про навязчивое чувство, что она отделена от других людей стеклянной стеной и не может никого коснуться, услышать, позвать.  
_  
«С тобой я могу чувствовать. С тобой я могу жить…»_  
  
Он проникал в неё так медленно, так нежно, будто думал, что она сделана из стекла и рассыплется от неосторожного движения на сотню осколков. Она бы не рассыпалась, она хотела почувствовать его ближе и как можно полнее, хотела отдаться этой наполненности, стать с ним одним существом, испытать радость и боль, потерю и обретение и рвущийся наружу восторг. Вместе. Разделить все на двоих. И она радовалась, когда он был вокруг и внутри, был ею, собой и всем миром, и она чувствовала, что стала миром, стала частью всего и ничем одновременно. Акира не была больше одна, не смотрела в глаза холодных звёзд, которые обещали свободу, крылья и холодное, бесконечное, как космос, одиночество. Его руки держали её на земле, его руки обещали страдание, но дарили тепло его кожи, его сердца.  
  
Когда он был уже внутри нее, она хотела плакать и кричать, остановить его и сделать так, чтобы никогда не расставаться больше. Слезы стояли в его глазах, хоть он пытался скрыть их, она видела дрожащие капли влаги, и сердце сжималось, плакало вместе с ним. Акиру переполнял сумасшедший поток из радости и боли — казалось, ее так много, что она выплескивается за края самой себя.  
  
Амон двигался осторожно, но Акира не могла больше ждать — ураган внутри нее рвался наружу, она обхватила Амона ногами, впилась пальцами в кожу, притягивая еще ближе. Они поймали ритм друг друга почти сразу, она прикусила зубами его плечо, чтобы не кричать. Они были одним целым еще несколько мгновений, пока их не накрыла ослепляющая волна, когда тело будто бы вовсе исчезло, оставив душу невесомо парить в теплом искрящемся солнечном свете.  
  
Он чувствовал то же, Акира знала это. С ним было просто знать такое.  
  
— Котаро… люблю тебя, — выдохнула она ему прямо в грудь, чтобы не смотреть в глаза, когда волна отступила.  
  
Амон любил ее так истово и трепетно, что ей хотелось навсегда стереть с его лица следы горечи, она хотела восполнить все, что он потерял когда-то, зашить своей рукой кровоточащие раны и позволить ему излечить свои, выпить из его губ всю боль, собрать поцелуями выступившую кровь.  
  
Она не понимала, почему и откуда бралось это знание, но сейчас Акире казалось, что Амон идет к ней, почти рвется навстречу, но что-то внутри не пускает его. Будто сеть прочных канатов оплела его, сеть, которую он создал сам себе в наказание. Ей хотелось пробиться к нему, подойти близко-близко, разорвать путы, освободить его. Но он не подпускал ее к себе даже теперь.  
_  
«Будь моим, всегда и только моим. Люби меня до самого конца. Тебе не место там, где ты решил быть. Ты самое чистое существо из всех, кого я знаю. Ты должен выбросить все свои пыточные инструменты, которыми калечишь себя — и я заставлю тебя, если откажешься. Позволь мне, сделай шаг навстречу. Возьми мою руку»._  
  
Ей мучительно хотелось коснуться его души, услышать, понять, помочь.  
_  
«Позволь мне взглянуть, расскажи, я помогу, обещаю. Разреши мне помочь тебе, Котаро»._  
  
Снять оковы, которые держат его в прошлом, которыми он приковал сам себя к мертвецам.  
  
Акира открыла глаза и посмотрела на свою ладонь. Она была пуста.  
  
  
  
Мобильный тревожно пиликнул. Акира не хотела читать сообщение, машинально провела пальцем по экрану — от него. Так и знала.  
  
«Акира, прости меня, хотя я не заслуживаю твоего прощения. Нам не стоило встречаться этой ночью. Это ошибка. Только моя ошибка. Я виноват перед тобой так, что у этого нет названия. Давай останемся просто коллегами. Если не хочешь меня больше видеть, я постараюсь перевестись как можно скорее. Прости меня, если это возможно».  
  
Акира швырнула телефон в стену и закрыла лицо руками.  
__  
«Ты просто невозможный дурак!»


End file.
